Vulturul
by Marijana urki
Summary: O fata fara nume care se lupta pentru libertate.


Vulturul

\- Zurkic Marijana

Sunt o fată, nu contează numele meu. Visez la o lume ca a ta, dar a mea este diferită. Trăiesc în închisoare, cel puţin pot spune că mă aflu aici de când mă ştiu, încă de la naştere. Trăiesc cu infractorii, este normal oricum, doar sunt în închisoare. Singurele arme cu care mă apăr zilnic sunt două boxuri pentru pumni. Până acum a funcţionat, încă sunt întreagă. Niciodată nu mi s-a spus motivul pentru care sunt ţinută în închisoare, de fiecare dată când întreb se râde de mine, fără să primesc vreun răspuns. Din când în când mai primesc câte o carte despre geografie din partea unui tată presupus. Nu mă plâng, dintr-un oarecare motiv îmi place geografia. Singurul aşa zis „prieten" îmi este un hacker adolescent pe nume Martis. E foarte enervant, dar poate fi util. Cu ajutorul lui îmi plănuiesc evadarea. Dacă ar fi după mine, aş lua o mitralieră şi aş distruge întreaga închisoare, apoi aş pleca cu mare plăcere de aici. Dar voi folosi boxurile ca să evadez.

Martis mi-a arătat harta închisorii de care abia a făcut rost. Ştiam clar ce aveam de făcut, dar planul a fost distrus înainte de a începe. Am fost chemată de un sergent în camera de tortură a „Şefului". Periodic ne mai cheamă să ne „dreseze" pentru a se asigura că nu avem intenţia de a evada. De această dată a fost diferit. Am fost legată de braţe şi de picioare, apoi am fost sedată cu un somnifer. Îl uram pe omul acesta din tot sufletul meu, sa cel puţin din ceea ce rămăsese din el.

Când m-am trezit, nu mai eram în închisoare. Mă aflam la marginea unui drum vechi în mijlocul a nicăieri. Eram în Mexic, cel puţin aşa mi-a spus un moş cu barbă care conducea un tractor vechi şi ruginit.

\- Domnişoară, da' ce e cu vulturu' ăla? Se uită la mine de parcă a văzut un dinozaur.

Mi-am început o nouă viaţă şi am devenit profesoară de istorie, dar nu pentru mult timp. Încă mai aveam boxurile pentru pumni şi mă antrenam zilnic cu arma. Au trecut 3 ani de când sunt „liberă".

Nu-l observasem până acum. Stătea pe umărul meu, dar nu avea greutate. Mi-am dat seama că e o hologramă când am încercat să îl ating dar mi-a trecut mâna prin el. Mă urmăresc. Eram sigură că nu o să fiu liberă niciodată.

Mă întorceam de la serviciu. Lucram ca profesoară de geografie la o şcoală mai slabă din zona în care trăiam. Locuiam într-o rulotă şi în fiecare seară mă duceam la „Daniel's" să beau o bere. Nu îmi plăcea viaţa de mexican, aşa că m-am mutat imediat în Los Angeles. De câteva zile au apărut zvonuri că prin cartier dă târcoale un Dealer care nu vindea droguri, ci era numit „Dealer-ul de feline", făcea trafic cu domnişoare care erau apoi silite să se prostitueze. Nu am băgat de seamă la aceste zvonuri, tot ce îmi doream era o viaţă liniştită în timp ce îmi pot bea berea aşa cum o fac în mod normal.

Într-una dintre seri, a venit la Daniel's un bărbat masiv şi elegant pentru a juca biliard. Eram cunoscută în local pentru cea ce nu va fi înfrântă vreodată la acest joc.

Străinul s-a înfuriat, voia un oponent pe măsură cu care să se distreze în timpul acestui joc.

„Nu este înţelept să intervin." Repetam încontinuu în propria minte. Ştiam că ar putea perturba programul meu normal pe care îl urmam cu mare stricteţe.

\- Sunteţi slabi! Vreau un oponent pe măsură! Vreau să mă distrez! Înfuriat, a scos o armă şi a ameninţat bărbaţii băuţi că îi va ucide.

\- Domnişoara de acolo ştie să joace! Este cea mai bună dintre noi! A ţipat din toate colţurile sufletului un beţiv, apoi l-a împuşcat.

Am rămas şocată. Primul gând al meu a fost imaginea „Şefului" din închisoare, care în momentul în care vreun deţinut nu îi făcea pe plac, îl împuşca fix în frunte. M-am înfuriat.

\- Să te văd de ce eşti în stare! Dacă nu mă vei învinge, îţi voi lua arma şi îţi voi zbura creierii! am strigat eu indignată la bărbat.

\- HAHAHA! Să te văd femeie! Căci dacă nu mă vei distra, te vei alătura celorlalte fete ale mele!

Este dealer-ul despre care se tot zvoneşte prin cartier. Un motiv în plus să îl şterg de pe faţa pământului.

A fost un joc pe cinste. Bărbaţii din local priveau îngroziţi jocul de biliard. Barmanul îşi vedea de treaba sa şi ştergea paharele. Am reuşit să înving, iar bărbatul a părut foarte mulţumit, şi a plecat din local cu un zâmbet malefic.

Am continuat activitatea mea obişnuită de profesoară, apoi am preferat să plec direct la rulotă. Mă gândeam că poate va veni iar acel dealer la local, aşa ca de această dată am rămas acasă şi mi-am cumpărat o bere de la un magazin din zonă. Mă uit la un documentar despre viaţa amoroasă a lui Da Vinci la micul televizor pe care îl ţineam deasupra frigiderului. Rulota este mică, aşa că este cam înghesuit spaţiul. Vulturul fals stătea închis într-o cuşcă pentru papagali şi nu mişca. Doar se uita la mine şi urmărea fiecare mişcare pe care o fac. Încui uşa rulotei, apoi se aud bătăi foarte puternice în aceasta. Nu am stat pe gânduri. Am scos boxurile din sertarul patului şi mi le-am fixat la mâini. Eram 100% că va veni. Este dealer-ul, îi recunosc vocea.

Râdea. Apoi a tras câteva focuri de armă şi a distrus uşa.

\- Uşa aia o să mă coste o avere să o pun la loc! Tu ai idee cât m-a costat toată rulota? Nici nu cred că se mai găsesc piese de schimb pentru modelul ăsta, este prea veche. Meriţi o bătaie serioasă!

\- HAHAHA! Nu îmi pasă de uşa sau rulota ta. Te vreau în colecţia mea, îmi plac fetele care se zbat şi care vor să pară periculoase.

\- Tu nu ai idee cu cine te pui!

\- Ştiu exact cine eşti, şi Şefu' m-a trimis după tine să te aduc înapoi. Îi este dor de serviciile tale!

De această dată chiar am simţit o furie incontrolabilă. Refuz categoric să mă întorc. Îmi place viaţa pe care o duc aici. Simt că am renăscut. Furioasă, iau cuşca vulturului şi o arunc cu tot cu pasăre în faţa dealer-ului. Acesta se fereşte.

\- Ce faci? Aşa mă ataci tu?

\- Ia-ţi pasărea asta de la mine şi pleacă! Dacă te mai apropii vreodată de locuinţa mea, mă voi asigura că nu vei prinde ziua de mâine! Dispari!

Dealer-ul râdea în hohote.

Nu ştiu despre ce vorbeşti. Eu nu văd nici o pasăre, şi ce îmi pasă mie de un amărât de vultur?

Mi-am dat seama că el nu o poate vedea. Am rămas şocată. A cui este şi ce este mai exact? Poate are legatură cu traiul meu din închisoare. Sigur are! Poate este de la tatăl meu! În orice caz, am luat o decizie de ultim moment, şi m-am gândit că o voi păstra în continuare. Poate tata veghea asupra mea cu ajutorul acesteia, dar de ce o pot vedea doar eu? Ce se petrece? Se pare că nu am de ales. Mă voi lăsa prinsă pentru a afla mai multe răspunsuri la întrebările mele, şi mă voi întoarce în infern. Îmi va fi dor de această viaţă scurtă şi liniştită, pe care o sacrific în detrimentul aflării adevărului. Cel mai mare defect al meu dintotdeauna, a fost curiozitatea, şi sunt sigură că voi regreta mai târziu decizia de astăzi.

Mi-am ridicat mâinile, şi m-am predat dealer-ului. Era singura modalitate prin care aş fi putut ajunge la închisoare, pentru că nu cunoşteam drumul. În acel moment am observat la una dintre mâini, sub mânecă, că a apărut un tatuaj de nicăieri de culoare neagră, şi o formă de neînţeles.

Următoarea zi

Sunt legată la ochi, şi mă aflu într-o maşină. Este un Jeep. De ce e nevoie de o asemenea maşină? Ei bine, este clar că închisoarea se află undeva într-o zonă de munte dacă au nevoie de o astfel de maşină. Nu mi-au dat să mănânc nimic, şi abia mi-au dat cate o gură de apă, care era urmată de câte un pumn-doi în spate. Puteam să simt denivelările pământului de sub Jeep, cum ne zdruncină de fiecare dată când trecem pe vreun traseu mai accidentat. De multe ori am simţit că mă înec de la praf, aşadar este o depresiune sau vreun munte din zona deşertică a Americii locul în care se află închisoarea. Călătoria durează aproximativ trei zile. Ne oprim, apoi sunt urcată într-un elicopter. Nu văd nimic, am fost legată la ochi în tot acest timp. Dar de un lucru sunt sigură, muntele este prea abrupt pentru a mai fi urcat de un Jeep, şi a fost nevoie de un elicopter. Mi-am dat seama unde merg! Marele Canion! Drumul cu Jeep-ul a durat exact cât ar trebui să dureze până a ajunge acolo, şi a fost nevoie de un elicopter pentru că zona este prea periculoasă. Chiar mi-au prins bine cărţile tatei de geografie.

Ajung la destinaţie. Sunt dezlegată de la ochi, şi apoi observ că ambele mele braţe s-au umplut de tatuaje. Ce se petrece? Cine sunt eu? Ce sunt eu? Nici măcar nu îmi cunosc numele real. Şi nu am auzit vreodată ca, cuiva să îi apară de nicăieri pe corp, o reţea întreagă de tatuaje. Şi părul mi-a crescut, şi s-a închis la culoare. Poate sunt inscripţii, poate este un mesaj. Oamenii aceştia nu le observă? Ce se petrece? Prea multe întrebări la care nu pot găsi un răspuns singură.

După ce îmi îndrept privirea înainte şi renunţ pentru o clipă la analiza tatuajelor, în faţa mea stătea Martis.

\- Martis! Slavă Domnului! Eşti încă în viaţă! Mi-a fost foarte dor de tine prietene!

\- „Prietene"? După ce ai evadat singură din închisoare şi m-ai lăsat singur printre atâţia deţinuţi? Îţi dai seama că fără tine am trecut prin clipe de coşmar? Fără protecţia ta? Mi-ai promis! Mincinoaso! Revenind la oile noastre, acum lucrez pentru Şefu' şi plănuiesc să te fac să plăteşti înzecit pentru faptele tale! Zilele tale pe acest pământ se vor încheia în curând.

\- Dar de ce lucrezi pentru Şef? Nu ziceai că îl urăşti din toată inima?

\- Atunci când tu nu ai mai fost, el a fost singurul care m-a protejat, şi m-a numit mâna sa dreaptă. Acum nu mai ai şanse de a fugi!

\- Dar nu am evadat singură… Trebuie să mă asculţi! Am fost dusă în afara închisorii şi aruncată în deşertul din Mexic! Te rog să mă crezi!

\- Te aştepţi să cred aşa ceva? Niciodată.

\- Linişte voi doi, şi tu! Urmează-mă! Mergem la şef! a spus dealer-ul pe un glas poruncitor arătând cu degetul spre mine.

Apoi sunt luată cu forţa de braţe de către agenţii de pază, şi dusă in camera Şefului. Mă gândeam că o voi mai vizita, dar in circumstanţe diferite. Nu prea este schimbată de când nu am mai fost aici, dar de această dată pereţii camerei sunt plini de mucegai. Înainte erau doar în colţuri. Este un miros teribil. Soseşte şi Şeful. Primul impuls pe care l-am avut, a fost să îl scuip în ochi, dar m-am abţinut. Nu voiam să mă pun într-o situaţie mai proastă decât în cea în care mă găseam acum.

\- Lume veche! De când nu te-am mai văzut! Parcă eşti mai frumoasă acum, dar mai slabă decât înainte de a pleca de la noi. Ţi-a mai crescut părul, şi văd că ţi-ai făcut şi tatuaje. Au fost primele cuvinte ale Şefului în momentul în care m-a văzut.

\- Da, şi mie mi-a fost dor de tine! Ce mai faci? Se pare că ai îmbătrânit de când nu ne-am mai văzut ultima dată! Am replicat pe un ton ironic.

Şeful s-a înfuriat brusc, dar a încercat să îşi păstreze calmul mai apoi.

\- Ştii de ce te-am adus înapoi? Nu ai observat că pe corpul tău au apărut mai multe tatuaje? Îţi voi explica de ce. Eu sunt tatăl tău.

Am reacţionat şocată. Simţeam că mi se face rău. Ce se petrece? Cum de a ajuns această persoană barbară să se intituleze tatăl meu?

\- Nu te cred!

\- Mă aşteptam la acest răspuns, aşa că am venit pregătit. Observi tatuajele de pe corpul tău? Am şi eu unul pe braţul drept în formă de vultur.

Îmi venea să plâng. Nu îmi venea să cred. Tatuajul lui era real şi semăna izbitor de mult cu stilul tatuajelor de pe corpul meu. Este autentic.

\- De ce m-ai tratat ca pe unul dintre deţinuţii tăi? De ce m-ai torturat în toţi aceşti ani? Nu te voi recunoaşte drept tatăl meu!

\- Sunt un om de ştiinţă, deşi nu par. Acum multă vreme, am fost savant al Zonei 51 şi mă ocupam cu studierea unui meteorit abia căzut din spaţiu la noi pe Terra. Era în formă de vultur, aşa ceva nu s-a mai întâlnit vreodată în istoria omenirii. Am aplicat o soluţie pe meteorit în timpul unui experiment de-al meu, şi s-a realizat o reacţie. Meteoritul s-a preschimbat într-un însemn. Am fost însemnat. Am tot încercat să găsesc răspunsuri, dar am fost acuzat pentru dispariţia meteoritului, drept urmare am devenit şeful acestei închisori de înaltă securitate, în care chiar şi eu sunt un deţinut. Ulterior, m-am îndrăgostit de una dintre deţinute şi apoi ai apărut tu pe lume. Noi suntem monitorizaţi încontinuu de către cei din Zona 51. Nu am vrut să risc să se afle despre existenţa ta, drept urmare, am încercat să muşamalizez totul, şi am făcut tot posibilul să pară că eşti unul dintre deţinuţii închisorii. Din această cauză a trebuit să îmi rănesc propriul copil. Dar, la un moment dat, ai dispărut din închisoare. Încă nu am răspunsul la această întrebare, dar te-am urmărit prin ochii vulturului în tot acest timp în care ai lipsit. Te-am lăsat să trăieşti o viaţă liniştită, până când a aflat Zona 51 de existenţa ta. Există scurgeri de informaţii şi am reuşit să îmi du seama cine este cel responsabil. Am preferat să te aduc înapoi şi să îţi asigur siguranţa.

Martis s-a încruntat brusc. A simţit o furie incredibilă pentru că a fost descoperit. Mă privea încruntat în timp ce Şefu' arăta cu degetul spre el. Apoi, faţa i s-a înseninat brusc şi a zâmbit.

\- Am fost prins. HAHA! Era şi timpul! A durat prea mult totuşi. Agenţii de la Zona 51 sunt în drum spre închisoare, pregătiţi să distrugă întregul loc! Va fi o chestiune de timp până o să fiţi prinşi şi folosiţi ca experimente umane de savanţii de acolo! A spus acesta cu un glas amuzat, în timp ce încerca să se abţină să nu râdă. În tot acest timp v-am vegheat pe amândoi şi mai apoi, te-am răpit pe tine: „Fata vultur", aşa cum eşti numită de noi, şi te-am aruncat în mijlocul deşertului. Planul a decurs perfect, până când viaţa ta a devenit plictisitoare. În tot acest timp m-am prefăcut că îţi sunt prieten ca să te storc de informaţii!

La auzul acestor cuvinte, sufletul mi-a încremenit. Am simţit cum întregul corp ia foc, şi am simţit o nevoie incredibilă de a ucide. M-am repezit către Martis şi l-am apucat cu mâinile de gât pentru a-l spânzura. M-am deplasat cu viteza luminii către acest, astfel încât nici nu a avut timp să clipească. Soldaţii au îndreptat armele spre mine şi m-au împuşcat. Am ezitat. Am observat unul dintre obiectele de tortură ale Şefului, pe care l-am apucat imediat.

\- Mă voi sinucide! Atunci misiunea ta va fi un eşec total! Şi am îndreptat obiectul în formă de ţepuşă spre pieptul meu. Nu speram decât să duc o viaţă normală şi liniştită. Nu îmi doresc să trăiesc în tortură ca şi obiect de experiment de-al vostru. Aşa că, prefer moartea!

După aceste spuse, am înfipt ţăruşul în piept şi am căzut la pământ. Simt cum mi se răceşte întregul corp, şi observ cum Şeful apucă o armă al unui ofiţer şi împuşcă trădătorul. Viaţa se scurge din mine, şi dispar şi tatuajele treptat. Şefu' se repede spre mine şi mă ridică în braţe.

Ultimele mele cuvinte au fost: „Te iert, tată.", apoi m-am stins din viaţă sperând că voi ajunge într-un loc liniştit şi liber pentru a mi se odihni sufletul.

Şeful îşi îndreaptă arma spre tâmplă, dar este prea târziu. Este arestat de ofiţeri, şi dus mai apoi la Zona 51 pentru a se realiza experimente asupra acestuia.

Închisoarea este distrusă mai apoi, de armamentul avioanelor de luptă ale Zonei 51. Undeva printre rămăşiţele acesteia, se află o fată, care nu şi-a aflat numele niciodată…


End file.
